


Blacking Out the Friction

by atlaslov



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But kind of, Gen, Sleep disorders, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaslov/pseuds/atlaslov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan often finds Ray sleeping in unusual places, but he decides it can't be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacking Out the Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I had to get out of my head. It's a bit odd but hopefully it's understandable.

He was curled up under his desk. Oddly enough, it was not an unusual sight. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up as far as it could go, effectively shading his eyes. Ryan couldn't understand how that could possibly be comfortable. His feet were tangled in cords, dangerously close to being yanked out of position. A power block was half buried under his side and Ryan knew that it must be jabbing him in the ribs. 

Ryan knelt next to Ray's sleeping form and began carefully disentangling limbs from cords. He gently returned his feet to the ground a safe distance from any equipment. He still had his his shoes on, those worn out, checkered Vans. 

Ryan turned his attention to Ray's half hidden face, and pulled up the hood to expose his closed eyes. The way the light fell, Ray's dark eyelashes cast long shadows across his cheekbones. They were unobscured, and Ryan noticed dark framed glasses clutched in one of his hands. The other hand rested beneath his head, being used as what was no doubt an uncomfortable pillow. 

Ryan slid Ray's glasses from his hand and set them on the desk above. As much as he didn't want to, Ryan knew he needed to wake Ray up. He took the newly emptied hand and shook gently. 

"Ray." He said quietly. 

A sharp inhale was his only reply. 

He shook again. 

"Ray." He said again, only vaguely louder. 

This time he opened his eyes quickly and curled in on himself for second in fear. Ryan studied the primal instinct of fight or flight that flashed through his brown eyes for a split second while his brain caught up to his surroundings. 

Recognition replaced the fear immediately, and he smiled up at Ryan. 

"You fell asleep under your desk again." 

"Oh.." 

He sat up slowly, being careful to not hit his head on his desk. Ray pulled his hood back up and slid his sleeves down over his hands. He leaned against the leg of the desk and pulled his knees towards his chest, and looked at Ryan's looming form. 

"I still don't get why you won't sleep on the couch." 

Ray shrugged.

"I'm comfortable." 

Ryan sighed. He had found Ray sleeping in quite a few strange places over the months they had been together. 

He had walked into the closet one morning and almost stepped on Ray, who was sleeping under the hanging shirts. 

Ryan had seen Ray fast asleep under the coffee table in their living room, he had found him sprawled across the stools at the kitchen island, and wedged between their bedside table and the wall. And sometimes, like last night, Ray wouldn't even come home. Ryan was lucky he hadn't decided to wander, and found him simply under his desk. 

Many times, Ray would start out next to Ryan in their bed, but he would wake up to find Ray's side empty and a sleeping body where it should be impossible to sleep. And on the nights Ryan managed to convince him that sleeping in a bed would be healthier for him, Ray wouldn't sleep. He never told Ryan directly, but he figured it out after waking up in the night to find Ray wide awake. Then he would relent and pretend it didn't bother him that Ray never slept on a bed. 

"You always say that."

"It's true." 

Ryan sighed again. 

"But it's not." 

Ray shrugged. 

"There's got to be a reason." 

Ray looked up and past Ryan. His eyes were a caramel color in the light. They displayed some conflict, but it didn't seem particularly worrisome. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"How to put it into words." 

"I've got all day." 

Ray rolled his eyes. 

"It's quieter... When _I_ decide where I sleep." 

"What is?" 

"My mind. It's always going and I can't turn it off." 

"And sleeping in uncomfortable places helps that?" 

Ray ignored his sarcasm and nodded. 

"I don't... I've always had difficulty sleeping. Because my head constantly runs at a hundred miles per hour. And for some reason, I don't know why, it just helps." 

"So you can sleep anywhere but on a bed." 

"Not exactly." 

"Not exactly?"

"Well, sometimes I try a place, and it's still loud, so I try a new place. And if it's still too loud, I just keep trying until I find somewhere that it quiets down a bit." 

"You should at least take a blanket with you." 

Ray smiled.

"What I have works for me." 

Ryan shook his head fondly. 

"You will be the death of me." 

Ryan never asked Ray to change his unusual sleeping habits, but he tried to help in small ways. 

Draping a blanket over him only _after_ he had fallen asleep, or carefully putting a pillow under his head.

Ryan had honestly started to look forward to finding Ray in his strange places. There was something beautiful about it, like every day was a new discovery. It made Ray seem so raw and vulnerable. And Ryan got to be there when the light hit his eyes in a new way every morning. Sometimes they were such a dark brown, the pupils were almost indecipherable from the iris. Sometimes they were that pretty caramel color like they were that one morning in the office. And sometimes they were in between, a rich color that seemed to steal the light. 

Whatever shade they were, Ryan decided, was always his favorite.


End file.
